


Beginnings

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions
Summary: Written for Okitober 2018, OkiChi Week on Tumblr





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Okita Route, Good End.

“Come on, tell me please, Chizuru? We’ve been staying together for a while already. I thought that there would be no secrets between us?” Souji whined as he followed Chizuru around the house.

“Stop pestering me, Souji-san, or we’re going to have a very late dinner tonight. I still have a lot of chores to do, and you should be resting,” Chizuru answered coolly.

“No! I’ve decided that today shall be the day that I uncover the truth!” Souji insistently declared.

Chizuru rolled her eyes and sighed in response at his petulant behaviour. He had been following her around since morning, alternating between flattering her, sulking at her, and mildly threatening her into answering his one burning question.

“All I wanted to know was when did you begin to have feelings for me. I promise that I’m not going to laugh, and I won’t tease you about it,” Souji cajoled sweetly, tugging on her sleeves.

“Here we go again. I already told you that I don’t really remember. It was during such chaotic times,” Chizuru replied without sparing a glance at him as she continued wiping the furniture.

“I know you remember, you just refuse to answer me. You’re being mean, Chizuru, why won’t you tell me when I’ve already told you my answer? Isn’t it unfair?” Souji whined and pretended to pout, trying to get her to pay attention to him.

“There, there, stop sulking and go take your nap instead,” Chizuru grinned and patted his hair playfully.

“Alright Chizuru, if you insist on doing this the hard way, then my sword and I will have no choice but to oblige you,” Souji said, his voice suddenly taking on a menacing edge.

“But, if I told you then I would have to kill you, wouldn’t I?” Chizuru replied breezily, and giggled at Souji’s expression.  
She stood up and gave an excuse to escape his clutches, “I need to go sweep the courtyard now. It’s really windy today, so please don’t follow me outside. I’ll wake you up before dinner, alright?”

“No, stop treating me like a patient, Chizuru,” Souji replied quietly. His expression turned grave, and he said accusingly, “so, it’s true that you’ve only been pitying me all this time. I don’t need your charity.”

Chizuru stared hard at him, a look of annoyance flashed on her face, “don’t try to guilt trip me, Souji-san. It’s not going to work, and will get you the opposite result instead.”

Souji sighed in frustration. It seemed that Chizuru had gotten better at holding her own in the face of his bullying/ teasing. He needed to come up with a new way to handle her surprising stubborness.  
But for now, it appeared that there was no other way except for him to be open and honest first if he really wanted her equally honest answer. Fair enough, since she had earned his love and trust a long time ago anyway.

Souji held her gaze and lamented, “I need to know because sometimes I get a little insecure… I know very well that I don’t have the nicest personality, and someone else would have suited you better.”

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say,” Chizuru frowned in confusion.

Souji paused to gather his thoughts more properly, “I mean, you and Hajime-kun were looking rather close before he left with the Guardians of the Imperial Tomb. You were so clueless, and he was always so patient explaining things to you, making sure you didn’t get yourself in trouble. And all I did was belittling you, and threatening to kill you.”

He continued earnestly, “my point is, I don’t really understand when or how you could actually have feelings for me. I mean, I feel your sincerity, but I also really want to know when did it all start for you. Was I first or second choice?”

Chizuru blinked at him and asked hesitantly, “is this similar to when you think that Kondou-san had always preferred Hijikata-san more than you?”

“Uh…” Souji shrugged sheepishly.

Chizuru nodded in understanding and answered his question honestly, “it was at the night of the Aburano Koji incident; when Kazama attacked our headquarters and the Fury Corps went mad with bloodlust. I could have looked for Saito-san to get his protection.”

“But you came for me instead,” Souji continued her story. “Why? I was obviously in no condition to protect you, and your kind of dojo swordplay would be useless against the crazed furies.”

“I know all that,” Chizuru replied. Her eyes looking straight at his, she said determinedly, “I couldn’t leave you alone, so I came prepared to die with you.”

It was Souji’s turn to be confused now, “you couldn’t leave the person who kept threatening to kill you? You’re really weird, Chizuru.”

“I take your calling me weird as a compliment,” Chizuru laughed, then continued her words, “at the beginning, I was truly afraid of you and your death threats. But after the Ikedaya incident, I gradually realised that you’re a dedicated and loyal man. I knew for certain that unless I became a threat to the Shinsengumi, you weren’t going to kill me.”

Souji’s eyes widened with surprise, and he cleared his throat at her honest statement.  
“Thank you, Chizuru. So, my question wasn’t that difficult to answer, was it? Then why so much secrecy in the first place, hmm?” He tried teasing her to hide his own rising embarrassment.

Chizuru looked downcast as she reluctantly explained, “I refused to answer you because… I don’t want to remember that it was my selfish feelings for you that had turned you into a fury and brought you more sufferings. If… If I didn’t go to your room that night, Kaoru wouldn’t have fooled you into drinking the ochimizu…” Chizuru swallowed back her tears.

Souji was bewildered; that was not an aswer he expected at all. He spontaneously pulled Chizuru into his arms and nuzzled her hair softly.  
“How many times must I tell you that it was my choice, and my choice alone to drink the ochimizu. Even without Kaoru’s interference, I would still choose to join the Fury Corps,” Souji explained, a faraway look in his face.

“But, Kaoru wouldn’t have made you the target of his revenge if it wasn’t because of me,” Chizuru reiterated, burying her face in Souji’s chest.

“Stop insisting that everything was your fault. Looking back now, we actually have to thank Kaoru for being our matchmaker. We wouldn’t have gotten so involved with each other and ended up together now if not for his many schemes,” Souji laughed at the irony; being a matchmaker was very far from Kaoru’s real malicious intention.

He tightened his arms around her protectively.  
“I’m sorry that I upset you again, Chizuru. From now on, let’s begin creating more happy memories. Starting with this,” Souji caressed Chizuru’s blushing face, then kissed her deeply.


End file.
